


a deal

by wubzee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, as public as an empty classroom can be, but they are Non-Essential to the plot, is there even a plot, slight mention of barbatos and lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzee/pseuds/wubzee
Summary: solomon really is as stupid as he looks
Relationships: Belphegor & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	a deal

**Author's Note:**

> and by stupid i mean stupid horny ;)

"i have some photos of lucifer i thought you'd be interested in. primary blackmail material."

"i'm listening."

"here's the best part. i'll give them to you..."

and belphie waits for him to finish, eyes unmoving, attention unwavering from the board in front of them.

"...if you let me give you a blowjob."

he raises a brow, taking a second to realise what kind of an offer this was.

"if you think i'd trust you to be anywhere near my dick, you're about as stupid as you look."

solomon chuckles and belphie finds that it's not at all unpleasant. maybe it was the magic. despite how weary they all were of solomon, he was incredibly charming. to this day, he still hadn't figured out why barbatos had agreed to a pact with the sorcerer. there was no way he'd been met with an offer like this.

belphie snorts at the idea. _barbatos_? agreeing to some mutually 'lewd' relationship with _solomon_? impossible. but then again, he supposed that weirder things had happened before.

"you're right. here, why don't you see the photos before you decide to dismiss me?"

as he grabs solomon's D.D.D., he notices satan turn his head. the bastard has a keen sense of hearing. belphie flips him off and satan rolls his eyes, gesturing for him to _pay attention_. he's about to give him the double birdie when he realises his brother is doodling cats on his notebook. typical. the type to tell others to listen while he's doing the complete opposite.

there on the screen is a photo album coloured blue - each photo inside it labelled with a date and a sparkling emoji. it's tacky and somewhat befitting.

he glances at solomon's fingers. they were tapping on his desk. he taps on a random photo and stifles a laugh. lucifer, drooling on his desk with an unsightly moustache drawn on his face. belphie zooms in and realises that it's of the same ink as his writing pen.

going through a few more photos, he's astounded. solomon's been adding to this collection for quite some time now.

"and how do i know these aren't doctored?"

the man replies with a hum. belphie slides his phone back to him.

"i guess you'll just have to believe me when i say they aren't."

~

it's several hours later and the classroom is empty. the jacket to solomon's uniform is lying discarded on the floor and belphie unzips his pants. solomon gets to his knees and he leans back against the desk, a small smirk working its way onto his face at the act alone.

when a person physically submits, it envokes such a delicious feeling. and the way solomon palms him through his underwear suddenly has him thinking _how bad could this be?_.

"i'm surprised you didn't ask for us to do this elsewhere."

solomon's voice sends vibrations through him as he nuzzles his growing bulge and belphie bites back a groan.

"why not up the stakes?"

"what, you want us to get caught?"

belphie only sees the tip of his pink tongue as it darts out before solomon is sucking a wet spot right on his shaft. somehow, this gets him harder than he thought he'd be.

"not exactly. but if that were to happen, i think i could live with it."

finally, solomon is taking his dick out, slipping him past the now too tight waistband and he exhales. the man's eyes twinkle and belphie notices just how delicate his fingers look holding him.

"i think i could too."

those words send a shiver up his spine and belphie gasps when solomon's mouth wraps around him. that warm tongue, so quick to quip back, was being silenced by his own throbbing member.

his hand finds its way into solomon's hair and he tugs slightly. solomon moans around him and it takes everything inside of belphie not to thrust.

"fuck. i didn't realise you were such a slut."

another moan and belphie's grip on solomon's silver locks tightens. he was bobbing up and down, slowly, and he realised how much he'd missed this. the feeling of pleasure, however subdued thanks to solomon's languid pace, was much better than he cared to admit.

"were you thinking of doing this right up until we agreed to meet here?"

solomon tries to nod and belphie almost thinks it's cute. damn him.

"and is this exactly how you pictured it?"

his jaw goes slack as belphie takes control and the sliver of drool that drips down his chin makes belphie grunt. it's almost cinematic really, the way it glints just so on solomon's pale skin and follows the line of his neck to disappear underneath the collar of his shirt.

"you're gonna swallow."

"mm..."

what a sound that was. muffled and complacent and so very good at pushing him to the edge.

solomon swallows around him and belphie thrusts his dick, moaning at the sensation of rubbing against the roof of his mouth.

"fuck-"

there's stars beneath his eyes as he cums and solomon stills. belphie finds himself lightly stroking the man's hair, as if coaxing him out of it. out of the moment and back into reality.

he eventually drops his hand and solomon licks his lips, the ends of which quirk upwards to give a dazzling smile. hm, this might become a problem in the near future.

"should we go print those photos out and stick them up in his office?"

**Author's Note:**

> just kinda live for their dynamic heehee


End file.
